


Tidal

by jessgofffff



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgofffff/pseuds/jessgofffff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short poem inspired by things that may or may not happen in the future of Maps. I think I'm better at poetry than prose, so I hope you guys like it. If you do, I'll probably post more in the future.</p></blockquote>





	Tidal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/gifts).



Round,

solid and cold in his hands

like steel but soft,

giving.

The smooth breeze of a

cool summer evening felt

alive,

condensed in the space

between.

 

So much red here,

in this room, this world, in

himself.

He felt the blue he wore

would never work,

not really, even though he tried.

But now, sitting on the tattered sofa,

he felt a semblance of balance, of

wholeness.

 

Separate but equal,

pushing and pulling,

holding a heart in his hands

that beat for life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem inspired by things that may or may not happen in the future of Maps. I think I'm better at poetry than prose, so I hope you guys like it. If you do, I'll probably post more in the future.


End file.
